


Di Serpeverde mediocri a Pozioni, ma misteriosamente portati per Erbologia

by mughetto



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus Potter is Bad ad Potions, Bullying, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Gen, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Hogwarts Second Year, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mughetto/pseuds/mughetto
Summary: "« Hai visto? Rose si è fatta le trecce oggi! » parla improvvisamente Scorpius, riacchiappando al volo l’ampolla contenente succo di sanguisuga che stava inesorabilmente scivolando sulla destra.Albus lancia una veloce occhiata alla cugina – seduta, anche lei, qualche banco più dietro – e subito storce il naso, infastidito: « E allora? Si lega sempre i capelli per pozioni »Il suo commento è così aspro ed il suo tono così seccato da farlo sembrare ridicolo ed infantile; nel tornare a guardare l’amico, infatti, lo scopre intento a ridacchiare sommessamente. Scorpius ha le guance leggermente arrossate, probabilmente perché tiene il viso vicino al calderone; Albus osserva per qualche istante il suo viso e poi torna col far aderire la propria testa con il banco."ovvero di quella volta, a pozioni, in cui Albus Potter si lasciò scappare qualche parola di troppo ma Scorpius Malfoy non vi badò.





	Di Serpeverde mediocri a Pozioni, ma misteriosamente portati per Erbologia

**Author's Note:**

> Al write-in organizzato a Roma da fanwriter.it mi è stato dato il prompt "calderone".  
> Ovviamente, non ho potuto non pensare ad uno scenario legato ad Harry Potter ed il mio amore per l'opera teatrale mi ha spinto a fare una piccola shot con al centro quelle due adorabili palle di riso.  
> Ho impiegato ben due giorni per svilupparlo; ma, alla fine, questo è il risultato. Personalmente non posso dire di ritenermi totalmente soddisfatta: per quanto abbia provato a dare il massimo e a rendere al meglio le personalità di Scorpius ed Albus ancora li percepisco molto lontani dall'essere IC.  
> Avere la possibilità di assistere a The Cursed Child mi ha permesso di inquadrarli meglio, ma tutt'ora fatico a rendere al meglio il loro carattere ed il loro rapporto. Spero, col passare dei mesi ed il susseguirsi dei lavori a loro dedicati, di riuscire a compensare a questa mancanza.

« E ricordate: avete, a partire da adesso, esattamente un’ora di tempo per preparare la pozione restringente »

Albus alza svogliatamente la testa dal proprio banco e sposta lo sguardo sulla lavagna dove un gessetto appunta lentamente gli ingredienti elencati in precedenza. Il professor Lumacorno abbassa la bacchetta e da le spalle alla classe, muovendosi mesto verso la propria scrivania; salvo poi essere richiamato, a bassa voce, da due grifondoro visibilmente confusi con il libro di testo in mano. Albus li osserva confabulare per un po’: l’insegnante sta loro rispiegando un procedimento, indicando su di una pagina quanto detto; uno dei due annuisce a cadenza regolare, mentre l’altro si gratta la testa sempre più confuso. Nessuno dei due sta capendoci qualcosa.

La sua attenzione viene richiamata da una serie di movimenti alla sua sinistra. Scorpius ha fissato il manuale, aperto sulla pagina dedicata alla pozione restringente, al centro del banco; ha poi acceso il fuoco sotto il calderone e si è velocemente mosso verso le mensole della parete ad est, dove solitamente sono sistemati gli ingredienti. Pare estremamente determinato nel portare a termine quell’esercizio: ammassa oggetti dalla varia forma e strana consistenza tra le braccia, ripetendo sottovoce cosa gli serve ed in quale quantità.

Torna al banco dopo pochi minuti e per poco non rovescia l’intero carico sul banco, inciampando in una delle gambe del tavolo. Qualcuno, dai banchi dietro, ridacchia. Albus gira velocemente il capo e nota Yann Fredericks intento a sussurrare qualcosa a Karl Jerkins; entrambi li stanno osservando e – a giudicare dalle occhiate e risate che si scambiano – paiono starsi divertendo un mondo.

« Hai visto? Rose si è fatta le trecce oggi! » parla improvvisamente Scorpius, riacchiappando al volo l’ampolla contenente succo di sanguisuga che stava inesorabilmente scivolando sulla destra.

Albus lancia una veloce occhiata alla cugina – seduta, anche lei, qualche banco più dietro – e subito storce il naso, infastidito: « E allora? Si lega sempre i capelli per pozioni »

Il suo commento è così aspro ed il suo tono così seccato da farlo sembrare ridicolo ed infantile; nel tornare a guardare l’amico, infatti, lo scopre intento a ridacchiare sommessamente. Scorpius ha le guance leggermente arrossate, probabilmente perché tiene il viso vicino al calderone; Albus osserva per qualche istante il suo viso e poi torna col far aderire la propria testa con il banco.

« Cosa c’è da ridere? » borbotta a denti stretti.

L’altro ragazzo scuote un poco il capo, senza però far venire meno il proprio sorriso. È allegro e Albus non riesce davvero a capire dove trovi tutto questo entusiasmo: « Niente. Sei– beh, diciamo che sai essere davvero divertente quando vuoi, Albus »

Ad Albus non è mai piaciuto far ridere la gente. Probabilmente dipende dal fatto che, a differenza di James, lui non gode di un senso dell’umorismo particolarmente travolgente: se la gente ride quando è presente è perché ha fatto qualcosa di talmente imbarazzante che è pressoché impossibile trattenersi. Basti guardare alla lezione di pozioni di due settimane prima: quando l’intruglio gli era esploso in faccia, l’intera classe era esplosa in una fragorosa risata, facendosi beffa di lui e del suo essere alla stregua di un magonò.

« Vuoi tagliare tu il bruco? »

La domanda di Scorpius lo prende alla sprovvista. Albus sbatte le ciglia ed osserva l’amico intento ad esaminare prima il libro di testo e poi l’ampolla con dentro il succo. Probabilmente sta cercando di dedurre quante gocce siano necessarie.

« Perché non lo fai tu? Io sono occupato al momento » brontola con tono seccato, salvo poi girarsi velocemente dall’altro lato quando l’altro torna ad osservarlo. « Sto facendo la parte di ‘quello divertente’, dopotutto »

Albus odia pressoché ogni cosa di pozioni. Odia la scarsa luminosità dell’aula, il modo in cui sono disposti i banchi, la sua umidità, il fare flemmatico con cui il professor Lumacorno introduce ogni nuovo argomento e soprattutto odia esserci negato.

« Te la sei presa? » Scorpius tira via le mani dal calderone e lo osserva titubante. Albus sente il suo sguardo su di lui, ma si ostina a negargli un qualche tipo di risposta. Lo sente sospirare agitato. « Oh, Albus! Mi dispiace, io non– lo sai che non era mia intenzione offenderti! A volte parlo troppo, te l’ho detto, e dico cose che– non ero serio, lo giuro! Cioè, si, penso tu sia divertente ma non nel senso che– Merlino, non so come spiegarti! »

Scorpius ha, probabilmente, un senso dell’umorismo peggiore di quello di James. Se il fratello trova spassoso mettersi in ridicolo o mettere in imbarazzo chi ha intorno; Scorpius trova divertenti fino alle lacrime nozioni o curiosità di natura puramente accademica. Albus ha ormai perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui l’amico gli si è avvicinato di soppiatto, durante le lezioni, con un libro in mano e le lacrime agli occhi; ‘ _Devi assolutamente leggere questo_ ’ è solito sussurrargli ed Albus lo accontenta, solo che (a) non capisce metà del contenuto propinato e (b) non c’è niente di divertente nel sapere che, nel 1756, una strega ha stilato una lista di duecento-tre piante acquatiche capaci di far venire il solletico ad un avvincino.

Una parte di lui è quasi curiosa di sapere come il cervello di Scorpius funzioni. Lo conosce ormai da due anni, ma ci sono alcuni suoi comportamenti che tutt’ora sfuggono alla sua comprensione: il suo interesse per Rose, ad esempio, o il suo sforzarsi di rispondere bene a chiunque lo offenda o tiri fuori quello stupido e ridicolo pettegolezzo. Albus semplicemente non se ne capacita. Lo sente lontano anni luce da sé e dal suo modo di comportarsi – in una maniera diversa, però, a come sente distante suo padre. Il grande e potente Harry Potter non ci prova nemmeno a farsi andar bene Albus ed il suo carattere da erumpent abbacchiato a cui hanno lanciato a tradimento uno schiantesimo; Scorpius, invece, lo trova ... _divertente_.

Nella sua testa, improvvisamente, tutto si fa più silenzioso. Il nervosismo che lo accompagna da quando è stato umiliato a lezione si fa meno intenso e così anche la noia che ha riempito quasi tutta la sua mattina. Torna ad osservare l’amico.

« Non mi sono offeso » brontola alzando lentamente la testa. « Solo che, dopo quello che è successo l’altra settimana, ho un po’ di– beh, non mi va di fare di nuovo la figura di quello negato »

Scorpius, per un attimo, rallenta il mescolare degli ingredienti nel calderone. Il leggero fumare della pentola ha fatto diventare le sue guance ancora più rosse. Mentre non lo guardava, inoltre, ha tirato leggermente indietro i capelli – facendoli sembrare improvvisamente più disordinati e ribelli. Albus lo osserva spostare lo sguardo verso il basso e riflettere per qualche istante, probabilmente perché interessato ad inquadrare quale sia l’evento in questione.

Alza, poi, il viso per guardarlo: « Capita a tutti di sbagliare »

« Si, ma sbagliare a pozioni? Che razza di serpeverde sono se vado male a pozioni? » scuote la testa, di nuovo di cattivo umore. Ripensa a ciò che ha detto Polly Chapman e vorrebbe sotterrarsi sotto il proprio banco tanto si vergogna di se stesso.

Scorpius, al suo fianco, osserva il calderone: la pozione al suo interno sta cominciando a cambiare colore, passando dal marrone ad un delicato giallo. Tira via il mestolo e torna a maneggiare gli ingredienti: « È una domanda a trabocchetto? »

Albus che già era pronto a tornare col viso sul banco, sposta il proprio braccio ed alza lo sguardo verso l’amico. Scorpius passa lo sguardo da lui al frutto digrinzafico. Lo comincia a sbucciare con titubanza – è facile capire come raramente abbia avuto accesso d un coltello, non sa regolare la propria forza e spesso taglia più polpa che buccia.

« Devi scusarmi, Albus, ma non riesco davvero a vedere il punto. Tutti noi abbiamo debolezze e punti di forza – il professor Longbottom lo dice sempre, ti ricordi? – perciò è normale che ci siano materie in cui siamo più portati ed altri in cui arranchiamo. Ad esempio, io arranco in difesa! Ne faccio un dramma? No! Beh, forse la dovrei studiare di più e l’ultimo saggio che la Wilson ha dato potrebbe essere una buona occasione per—» Scorpius abbassa progressivamente la voce, prendendo a borbottare sommessamente. La sua mano gira il mestolo con movimenti sempre più lenti ed incerti tanto che, quando si riprende, per poco questi non gli sfugge di mano. «—che stavo dicendo? Ah, si: materie in cui sei bravo e materie in cui non lo sei! Tu non sarai portato per pozioni ma vai alla grande in erbologia! »

« Dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio? » domanda, incerto, storcendo un poco la bocca.

Scorpius sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte e china la testa leggermente di lato, confuso: « Non dovrebbe? »

« Parliamo di erbologia, Scorpius! » sbotta, irritato. « Er-bo-lo-gia! I tassorosso vanno bene in erbologia, qualche grifondoro va bene in erbologia! Se sei serpeverde e ti piacciono le piante, come minimo, sei uno strano che hanno smistato nella casa sbagliata! »

Si genera un improvviso silenzio tra i due. Attorno a loro, la classe continua a borbottare. Se Albus tende l’orecchio può sentire Rose berciare ordini su come è meglio tagliare in pezzi il bruco o l'imperterrito chiacchierare di alcune serpeverde alla sua destra. Non sembra che qualcuno stia badando alla loro conversazione. Lo stesso professore sta tranquillamente passando tra i banchi, dando qua e là laconici consigli su quale temperatura è meglio tenere o in quale verso è bene girare il mestolo.

Scorpius annuisce improvvisamente, rispondendo ad una qualcosa domanda che sta ronzandogli in testa: « Io vado abbastanza bene in erbologia, ma non mi considero così strano da essere nella casa sbagliata »

Si genera un secondo silenzio. Questa volta più pesante. Albus osserva l’amico radunare i pezzetti del grinzafico e, velocemente, spezzettarli in parti ancora più piccoli. Con fare piuttosto sicuro, Scorpius li prende tra le mani e li getta lentamente nel calderone – contando a fior di labbra quanti ne sta facendo cadere. Si ferma al ventitreesimo e torna ad osservare la pagina del manuale, cercando di dedurre dalle generiche indicazioni se il procedimento sta rivelandosi corretto. Albus studia i suoi movimenti con cautela e sente il peso della colpa gravare sul suo petto.

« Scorpius? » lo chiama a bassa voce. L’altro gli risponde, a labbra chiuse, con un piccolo verso – quasi a segnalare che lo sta ascoltando pur essendo al momento preso da altro. « Te lo ricordi, vero, che noi andiamo d’accordo perché io sparo cazzate a rotta di collo e tu non ci badi più di tanto? »

Scorpius si ferma dal gettare altri spicchi di grinzafico.

Si gira, lo guarda e, per un attimo, Albus ha quasi paura che l’altro lo allontani – ormai stufo del suo perenne lamento ed insofferenza. Non lo incolperebbe più di tanto, Scorpius sta sopportando da ormai due anni tutti i suoi momenti di crisi: gli è vicino, lo consola come può ed ha sempre la giusta parola per calmarlo; ma, magari, nel sentirsi dare dello strano a sua volta, preferisce fare un passo indietro o magari delle scuse.

Albus è davvero pessimo quando si tratta di scusarsi. La sola idea di dover mettere in fila più di due frasi con al centro il suo essere nel torto, lo irrita e manda nel panico nello stesso momento. Scorpius, però, si limita a scuotere il capo: « Si, Albus, me lo ricordo piuttosto bene »

Lo sente, poi, ridere un poco. Albus si scopre ad arrossire. Forse si è esposto troppo nel parlare del loro rapporto o magari Scorpius ha decifrato male le sue parole, credendo che ormai è destinato a sopportarlo non importa il come e il quando. Lo osserva tornare a guarda dentro il calderone, girando il mestolo un paio di volte. I fumi della pentola sono di un arancione spento e poco invitante. Lo stesso Scorpius storce un po’ la bocca e si affretta ad aprire il contenitore dentro cui hanno preso a muoversi un buon numero di vermi.

Albus si schiarisce la voce: « Lascia a me il bruco che, se ti tagli, tuo padre scatenerà contro la scuola un esercito di serpi »

« Penso opterebbe più per un’invasione di pavoni » ridacchia Scorpius, passandogli lentamente il coltello e la ciotola dentro cui si agitano una ventina di bruchi pelosi. Albus sbatte le palpebre, indeciso se dare la precedenza all’orribile aspetto di quelle bestie o all’ultima affermazione dell’amico. Decide di optare per la seconda.

« Come? » domanda, con un filo di voce.

Scorpius passa la mano davanti alla bocca e si sistema un poco verso l’interno del banco, così da non farsi sorprendere dal professore: « Fidati, non vuoi sapere »

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti coloro che sono arrivati fino alla fine di questo racconto.  
> Detto francamente, non mi aspetto feedback di alcun genere; ma, se avete qualcosa da suggerirmi o avete il tempo per raccontarmi cosa vi è piaciuto della shot, sappiate che ve ne sarò molto grata.


End file.
